Tempus Temporis Strikes Again!
by Kippixin
Summary: What happens when Ron remembers the events of the time-traveling frenzy and everyone thinks he's lost it? (Could be considered a sequel to the movie. First try at the Kim Possible fandom.)


**Tempus Temporis Strikes Again!**  
  
Hullo there. I've never written anything besides Invader ZIM, so I wanted to try something new, and I love Kim Possible (Ron and Rufus fan here! Whee!) and I loved the movie they put out Friday! So, deciding this, I decided to try a new fandom (and something with no romance at all.) This fiction will be mainly comedy.. with a bit of action maybe... Also I have no idea where this thing is going... so.. right now I just have an idea.. spare me. Yeh. Enjoy. (I Hope.)  
  
Also be aware that I'm used to being very sarcastic/funny/comic in my writing. Atleast I hope the characters are on character.  
  
  
**Chapter 1 -  A Desperate Ron (who doesn't study).  
  
**  
            It was another joyful day at Middleton High School, home of THE MAD DOGS. It was lunchtime, of course. Ron and Kim were walking down the hallway. Ron was looking at his LATIN FOR THE TEENAGE SOUL schoolbook.   
            "You know, Kim, one has to wonder about a teacher who uses a book called Latin For The Teenage Soul to teach her students," Ron said, observing the book up and down by turning it upside down and whatnot.  
            "Ron, have you even looked in that book?" Kim asked. Ron looked off to the side.. then to the other side. Then back and forth. Back and forth. Then he stopped looking straight again.  
            "...Of course I have! I have read that book! In all its um.." Ron looked at the book, flipping it over in his hand.  
            "...Latiny glory. Yeh. Latiny glory." Ron said, holding the book in his arm by his side grinning cheesily.  
            "Glad to hear you have, Ron, cause we have a Latin test next period." Kim said as she begun to walk to the lunchroom.  
            "What?! No one told me about a Latin test! Huh! I must've been absent or something! Yeh I was absent.. y'know I had a bad case.. of... cough.. the other day when she told us about the test! Wait I forgot how am I supposed to know when she told us about the test if I was sick? Hmm.. Hmm... YEH.. ..hey.. Kim.. ..Kim? ..HEY KIM WAIT UP!" Ron said as he ran after Kim (who was already arriving at the lunchroom and getting her tray.)  
  
              
            Ron and Kim sat down at a table with their trays, observing the.. thing on their plate. It was big, dark green, and globbish.  
            "...I think that might be last year's casserole." Ron said.  
            "...I think it might be a casserole from the class of '93." Kim said as Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket, making his way to the tray and poking at the green glob stuff and sniffing it. Then Rufus promptly fell over.  
            Ron scooped Rufus up in his hand, bring him close to his face and petting him.  
            "Shh, shh, now, it's okay. It's just some mutant green blob thing from the past. No need to fear." Ron said as he put Rufus back in his pocket.  
            Kim poked the stuff with her spoon, and the green blob grabbed her spoon from her hand and slowly devoured it. A bubble floated out of the green thing.  
            "...Okay that was officially creepy." Ron stated.  
            "I think... I'll be.. skipping lunch today." Kim said as she got up and threw away her tray. Ron just looked at the green stuff. He pushed the tray aside and got out his Latin schoolbook. Kim returned from the trash can of DOOM and sat down.  
            "So, you haven't studied for your Latin test, have you?" Kim asked, but she wasn't really asking, she knew Ron well enough to know when he hadn't studied.  
            "Uh.. no.. just.. reviewing. Yeh. Reviewing. I AM THE ALMIGHTY REVIEWER." Ron said as he looked at his Latin schoolbook again.  
            "Uh.. huh.. sure Ron." Kim said as her KIMMUNICATOR beeped with all its cool Kimmunication glory.  
            Kim picked it up out of her pocket, turning it on and asking her usual "what's the sitch?" line.  
            "Robbery in Euroupe, Kim. Helsinki, Finland to be specific." Wade said on the Kimmunicator.  
            "What's being stolen now?" Kim asked.  
            "Oh, just some rare jewel and whatnot. I'm tapping into the security cameras now. Ah yeh, let me give you the video feed." Wade said as video of Drakken walking around popped up on the Kimmunicator.  
            "Drakken, of course." Kim said.  
            "Most definitely." Wade said as the screen switched from the video to Wade again.  
            "There'll be a ride waiting for you outside the school, Oh, and tell Ron, he's not going to learn a chapter of Latin in 30 minutes." Wade said as he snickered.  
            "Hey, I told you! I studied!" Ron said.  
            "Hmmm, sure... Ron." Wade said as the Kimmunicator clicked off.  
            "Well come on, Ron, we got to jet now." Kim said as she got up, exiting the school cafeteria, Ron following behind (with LATIN SCHOOLBOOK IN HAND).  
            "Going to HEL--SEEEN---SKEE!" Ron said as the jet plane landed in front of the school-yard.  
            "Helsinki, Ron, HELSINKI. Not ski." Kim corrected him as she climbed onboard.  
            "Yeh ski, ki, whatever, it's some ee word." Ron said as he followed suit.  
  
  
            The jet plane landed down in the fields of Finland. Kim stepped down from the plane, taking off her helmet and handing it back to the driver. Ron attempted to step off, but tripped and fell instead. Kim bent over and took off his helmet for him and handed it to the pilot. Ron just rubbed his head and got up, Latin schoolbook still in hand.  
            "Thanks for the lift, Mr. Augensky." Kim said, waving.  
            "Aww, was all 'ya could do for ye after ye saved our fleet from crash-grounding into the alps." the pilot said in a heavy-accent.  
            "Aww, no big, it was just like saving the Tweeb's model-planes from crash-grounding into mom's pie." Kim said with a wave as the jet plane lifted off.  
            "Now come on, Ron!" Kim said as she grabbed Ron (who was trying to study for his Latin test.)  
  
            "KIM.. POSSIBLE!" Drakken said, pointing his finger at Kim.  
            "I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU HERE!" Drakken said.  
            "Yeh.. duh.. if you knew you would find her here then why did we come here and stay here?" Shego said with sarcasm.  
            Drakken looked at Shego with annoyance then looked at Kim and Ron (who was desperately trying to study and not paying attention).  
            "..ANYWAYS... I have stolen the jewel, yes.. and that jewel will HELP ME IN..." Drakken was interrupted.  
            "Your plans for world domination, we know, yada yada yada. Now next comes you ranting some more, then Kim saying how she will stop you, then Kim and I will do a little fight sequence while you laugh evily. And then we'll probably get stopped or we'll manage to escape in failure. Something like that I imagine. And somehow the dork sidekick comes in and his naked mole rat. Yada yada ya." Shego said, looking at her nails.  
            "So then, why don't we just skip some of that and get on with the fight already?" Kim said.   
            "Most certainly," Shego said as her hands powered up with that green radioactive fire stuff and she begin to throw a fireball of it at Kim, as Kim skillfully dodged it.  
            Meanwhile while Kim and Shego were fighting and knocking things around in the background, Ron was trying to study.  
            "Hey could you all fight a little more quietly there I'm trying to STUDY!" Ron said, as he moved his eyes back to the page.  
            "Tempus temporis: ..meaning time.. stage.. epoch.. era. Hmmm... Tempus.. tempus.. where have I heard that word before.. teeemmmppus... it sounds so familar..." Ron said, looking up from his book and thinking.  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter one.  
  
**Yes, I know, I ended that stupidly. But just bare with me. Yes.  
  



End file.
